Guardians
by Riannon
Summary: To recover their kingdom and friends,they have to defeat the shinigami and break the curse of darkness.A story about friendship,trust,and perserverence,find out what adventures awaits the two girls...
1. Chapter 1:Seyio High Academy

The school bell rang."Thank god school is over!"Riannon exclaimed packing her books into her bag."School is finally over at long last!"Ai replied happily. The two girls were best friends and were of the same class,2.3.  
The girls then made their way to the already overflowing school gates of seyio high academy."Can i buy ice cream?"Ai asked as they were walking out of the school walked in front of Riannon and shot her an innocent look."Nice try but you know that you promised me that you would not ice cream for more than once per week for this whole year!"Riannon said in triumph and smirked at Ai."Pretty please!"Ai pleaded and started to jump around Riannon and making quite a now, most of the people around her were staring at them and especially at Ai,who still was jumping around Riannon."Ok fine!"Riannon sighed after a discontinued jumping and punched her fist into the air."Victory is mine!" Ai exclaimed Riannon laughed and rolled her eyes at turned right past the spoilt street lamp light and opened the door into what appeared to be heaven for Ai.

"What flavour should i choose"Ai mumbled to herself and her eyes scanned the many delicious tubs of ice cream."What is that on your mouth Ai"Riannon asked as she noticed something on Ai's mouth."What's what?There is ?"Ai asked as she felt her mouth."I think that that is should close your mouth before you create a puddle of it"Riannon said as she pointed to the right side of Ai's slapped Riannon,hard, on her back."Ouch!What was that for?" Riannon asked indignantly."That was for making a smart remark,Duh."Ai replied and returned to choosing her flavour of ice cream. Riannon looked and Ai and Ai around you,you can be certain that your life wold never be was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice Ai in front of her."Oh...Your done...That's fast."Riannon said as she broke out of dream girls then walked out of the shop towards the direction of the train station.

Ai noticed Riannon's bracelet as they were walking on the street.."Cool..."Ai said slowly looking at Riannon's noticed that Ai was staring at her wrist."What is so cool about my bracelet?"Riannon asked Ai as she lifted her hand towards the evening light making bright yellow light reflect of the fumbled in her pocket and reveled an almost identical pendent."My parents gave me this pendent"Ai said fondly,turning it over in her hand."Yeah my parents also gave me this looked very only difference is the jewel."Riannon said fumbling with the pendent." is white while mine is black."Ai said finally finishing her ice cream and putting back the pendent back in her pocket."Weird don't you think."Riannon asked looking up at the setting sun."Yes,but don't you think that this is a one in a life time coincidence!"Ai said excitedly."Yeah"Riannon agreed.

"Bye you tommorw at school"Riannon said." you tommorw too."Ai girls bid each other fare well and went off,Ai towards the station, and Riannon towards the nearby bustop,back home.

.com/


	2. Chapter 2:evil encounter

While walking across a busy street after school, Riannon felt a strange and abnormal presence. Ai Riannon questioned her best friend. Yeah? Ai replied as they were walking down the road towards the direction of the tuition centre. Do you feel something weird around the area? Riannon asked Ai ,this time looking above at the clear blue sky. Nope. I feel tired! Can we please skip our tuition classes today!It is not like anyone is going to scold us because we do not have any relatives living in Japan! Ai whined. Riannon ignored Ai's consistent whining and thought hard about the strange presence. Suddenly,a black coloured barrier was casted above their heads over a small portion of the city.

In the barrier time seemed to be put to a hold. Riannon was thinking what was cause to make this presence while ai jumped around like crazy. Ai was up to something.

Once time had stopped, Ai stopped jumping up and down and ran to a Ice-Cream shop to steal ice cream. Before she could do get her hands on any thing, Riannon pulled her out of the shop and scolded her and said Do you know that it is wrong to steal! You could be put in jail for that! . Aw! Come on! It is like no one would know about what we did here! Ai exclaimed.

Ai walked up to a funny old guy with spectacles and said Look at all this people they are not even moving, why cant we take advantage of them? Ai protested. Ai turns around and waves her hands in front of the old guy face and accidentally knocks his spectacles out of hos face and it fell and the lenses broke into many pieces.

Ai said Oh shit I m in trouble Ai looked at Riannon. You broke it,you clean it up. I'm helping you this time Riannon told Ai. Please! Ai whined again. Riannon ignored her again and turned to look in the opposite direction.

Riannon was looking at all the people which stopped in time. She was thinking very hard on why people are stop in time and it is practically impossible to stop breathing as the person would die a few seconds without breath. Ai quickly took the glasses and tried to fixed it. She was used masking tape to fix it since that was the only thing she had in her bag that was able to stick the guys spectacles together and finally she did fixed the glasses. She put back to its original place when suddenly Riannon turned around and was shocked seeing the guys glasses. Riannon said What the hell are you doing with the guys glasses? I m not going to help you in this

Just making a new fashion for the guys glasses. You see his glasses are so old . Ai replied Riannon but was not convincing Riannon. Right...new fashion... Riannon said slowly.

Both the girls felt a present lurking in the darkness of the building's shadows. Who is there!Show yourself! Riannon exclaimed.

The figure showed it self, Riannon and Ai recognize the person and it was had been Riannon's and Ai's class mates ever since they started middle school. So you can also move and i presume you can see what i am seeing right Yuri?Hello? Ai asked did not answer but she held her hand out and summoned a sword out of waht seems to be like her own energy.

Yuri started to attack both Riannon and Ai. Both of them dodged all the attacks that Yuri were throwing at them. Yuri! Snap out of it! i were moving backwards so much that they did not notice that they were moving back further and further towards the wall that was behind noticed an identical necklace on her neck similar to hers but Yuri pattern was a cross like in shape. Ai and Riannon reached a wall since they did not see where they are going. Shit! Riannon exclaimed in panic as she felt the cold,hard concrete wall hit her back as she dodged one of Yuri's attacks.

You now have no where to go Yuri said evilly. We are doomed! Help us some one! ai exclaimed in panic as the will to live was still burning in Ai. It is no use now are now mine... Yuri smirked as she pointed her sword at the both of them.

sites: .com/


	3. Chapter 3: The Pendent

Black fire emerged from Yuri's sword as the girls held tightly on each other and closed their eyes,but the blast of fire and pain did not occur to them as they held on tightly to each other."What in the world...That is impossible!You cannot use such powers moreover you don't even know that..."Yuri stopped and Ai cautiously opened their eyes by a fraction of a millimeter and saw nothing but a half black and half white barrier protecting the both of them."What in the!"Ai mumbled and cautiously touched the barrier that was black in colour. Nothing explosion,no trap whatsoever. Light was coming from Ai's pocket and Riannon's pendents were glowing a bright white,for Riannon's pendent,and a slightly dimmer black for Ai's pendent. Riannon was staring at the pendent with it the pendent that caused the barrier or someone else was casting it is, it is best to stay put. The enemy is now aggravated and there is no opening to escape. "Let's get out of here now!"Ai whispered to Riannon and before Riannon could respond to Ai, Ai was running away from the place that the girls were cornered. "Wait,Ai! She will attack you if you run!"Riannon shouted still sitting on the barriers protecting Riannon and Ai disappeared.

Many things happened within the next 10 attacked missed the first attack and the second one with a close shave but got wounded on the second black fire wounded her on her arm and legs, and she fell to the ground. "I finally have you now,foolish think that you can outsmart me but alas you cannot"Yuri felt a surge of anger and somehow the pendent gave her some kind of power that she never imagined that she had."Don't you dare kill her"Riannon turned around and laughed a maniacal laugh."You think that you can beat me?"Yuri smirked and turned to face Riannon."No,i won't beat you,but i will let you experience the most unimaginable thing that ever happened to you!"Riannon exclaimed. "You? Injure me? Impossible!"Yuri laughed."You want to bet?"Riannon hissed."It won't be a bet.I'll kill you off with one flick of my cannot hurt me or get near me"Yuri light suddenly surrounded Riannon and a pair of white wings appeared behind Ai. "What? This is impossible!"Yuri exclaimed,shocked at the amount of power Riannon released. "You will never hurt Ai again nor will you hurt the Innocent because your life will end tonight!"Riannon said with white light surrounded Yuri in the shape of daggers and attacked her.

Yuri dodged some of Riannon's attacks but most of them managed to hit Yuri. "Why you!"Yuri shouted."I'm not finished with you yet!"Riannon shouted that Riannon said were unfamiliar to her but she knew what to do and what to say. Black fire was shot at Riannon but the white light protected her. "Impossible!My fire can shot through any thing and any one!"Yuri said in disbelieve."Well you now have found something that your fire cannot shot through"Riannon replied in a dangerous walked up towards Ai. "Give me your pendent or else your friend will die!"Yuri exclaimed desperate to finish us off. Riannon did not react."Fine,if that is the way you want it,your friend will die!"Yuri replied in triumph."Riannon please help me!Don't let me die here!"Ai shouted for help as black fire appeared at Yuri's blade."Goodbye"Yuri hissed as black fire shot out of Yuri's black fire soared and then was suddenly extinguished."You are the one who is going to perish,Yuri"Riannon said after Yuri recovered from the shock and turned to face her opponent,Riannon.

"Goodbye,Yuri"Riannon said and with that, a huge force of bright,white light lit up the area. Riannon now fell to the ground, came running up to her."Riannon,are you ok?"Ai asked Riannon as she helped Riannon to her feet."Yeah,I'm fine"Riannon replied. Riannon was looking at her in the world did i do all of this?The barrier that put time to a stop was now slowly vanishing. "Did you get rid of her?"Ai asked Riannon. Riannon did not speak as the surrounding people around her started to continue walking as they too went blended in with the crowd.

sites: .com/


End file.
